


Thinking About It

by amphib



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, medical setting, uncertain relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphib/pseuds/amphib
Summary: Riz worked himself into a hospital bed. Fabian is really worried about him.





	Thinking About It

**Author's Note:**

> so, @riz-gukgak on tumblr inspired me with their st. judas series to write some FH content of my own! :p the bad kids are about 18/19 in this, btw. it gets a little angsty towards the end but nothing unbearable. tw for medical stuff

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met in my entire life."

Fabian snorted, flipping his dagger again. He caught it on the tip of his finger, the blade sinking in a bit before it fell towards his palm. "Too bad, the Ball. You're stuck with me."

Riz glared at him from behind curtains of greasy hair. He was sitting in bed, wearing some paper-thin hospital gown, the bed tray pulled up so he could work on his computer. He'd had a panic attack without being able to work for a day, and the group had decided it was worth it to let the man answer some damn emails if it kept him from having a heart attack. An IV drip was attached to his arm, two bags hanging: one clear, one yellow. Riz would probably know the difference between the two of them, but to Fabian, they may as well be healing potions.

"You know I can be left alone, right?" Riz retorted, lifting an eyebrow. "How did the security even let you bring a weapon in, anyway?"

Fabian let out a bark of a laugh. "They didn't."

A look crossed Riz's face, that weird one that Fabian can't quite read, and the goblin goes back to his computer, typing furiously. "I'm fine. I just lost track of time, is all."

"For five days, Riz?"

The two stared at each other for a minute. Fabian _never_ called Riz by his name, except for...

The goblin's cheeks and ears turned this deep forest green, and he shook his head, letting out a frustrated groan.

"I just-- I couldn't sleep," he finally said. "Every time I even thought about laying down, I got this feeling of-- I'm missing something. Something important," Riz furrowed his eyebrows, clicking through something.

Fabian sighed, slipping his dagger back into his belt. He still wore his father's eye patch, and he didn't have the greatest depth perception. He told himself that was why he got so close to Riz when he leaned in, and not because he liked seeing those big, green ears flap nervously.

"You should move in with one of us," he said. Riz furrowed his thick eyebrows, his feline eyes narrowing in suspicion. Gods, he can't just take a good thing when it comes to him, can he? "Gorgug and I have a pretty sick loft, honestly, and you could take the guest room. You'll just have to get used to hearing his weird ritualistic barbarian sex with Zelda," he rolled his eyes. "Or, the girls' place. Adaine actually cleans, and Kristen bakes a lot, and Fig will force you to go to bed, because she's a good sister like that--"

Riz shook his head, pushing Fabian back an inch or two. The half elf just tilted his head, letting his eyes run over Riz's face. Riz wasn't pretty like elves, wasn't handsome like orcs, wasn't exotic like dragonborns. Riz was distinctly goblin, in his squished nose and big eyes and huge ears and sharp teeth. He was small, slim, and quiet; when he disappeared, you didn't miss him. Except Fabian _did_.

"I can't move in with you guys," Riz said softly, shaking his head. "I have to take care of my mom, and-- with the job at the station, and our adventuring stuff-- and I don't want to worry you guys--"

"When Gorgug found you, he called Kristen crying," Fabian whispered. He met Riz's gaze, even and unbroken. "He thought you'd died. Didn't know how to check for a pulse or anything. You worked yourself into such a state of exhaustion that your body collapsed under you," he sighed, shaking his head. He put a hand on Riz's knee.

A bony, green hand brushed against his cheek. Fabian leaned in again, kissing Riz. Soft, warm, stable. He wanted to be Riz's anchor. Riz was skeletal against him, but Fabian could feel his heartbeat through his chest. As long as he could still feel that heartbeat, something in Fabian was sated.

"At least think about it," he breathed against the goblin's lips.

"I can't move in with you," Riz gave a soft chuckle. "I'd never want to do any work with you around all the time. You're... _distracting_."

"Then the girls. I'll let Fig know. She and Adaine and can start moving your stuff over later today," Fabian pulled away, grabbing his coat off the back of the hospital chair.

"Where are you going?" Fabian heard the click-clacking of keys again, like they'd never kissed at all. It was always like that. One minute, they'd be tangled together -- the next, Riz would ignore him.

"Training session. Kristen should be here soon, once she gets off work," Fabian glanced over his shoulder at Riz. The goblin was already hard at work, again. "Promise me you'll try and get some sleep, the Ball."

Riz rolled his eyes, rolled his shoulders, rolled his hands. His carpal tunnel was probably acting up again. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Fabian wanted to sigh, but held it in. Instead, he puffed out his chest, and winked at a nurse on his way out.


End file.
